


I'm here

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Kissing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants Gerard to know exactly how he feels. They begin a secret relationship since the beginning of the band's formation.</p><p>---<br/>A quick fic I wrote because I've just been craving Frank Iero and Gerard Way stuff. Man, I miss those guys. It's mainly sex and it's on a bus. I don't know why they keep fucking on the bus in my brain. I need to get those boys off that bus. </p><p>Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all have an amazing weekend.<br/>Also, Happy 34th birthday to Frank Iero. </p><p>Enjoy everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

“Here.” Frank pushed a soft blue capsule against Gerard’s wet lips, his forefinger forcing them to part. 

Gerard arched his brow, giving a look of ‘what is this?’ to Frank. The guitarist merely smirked in response. “Say ahhh—“ he teased, deciding after waiting what felt like an eternity, he’d just pop the pill on the fold of his own tongue and then crush their lips together. A faint moan escaped Gerard’s throat, the guitarist tugging at a fistful of dark hair as he slid his tongue into the vocalist’s mouth, exploring every crevice until he swallowed.

“Mm…” Gerard gave a drunken grin. “What was that?”

“A happy pill, “Frank replied, a toothy grin emphasizing his dimples. Gerard felt his heart melt at the other. He moved both hands onto his chest, resting against him. They were going through the beginning of the Warped Tour and it was pretty intense so far. They were huddled together on a bus for the most part, but it was worth it. The way the fans cheered and roared with enthusiasm as they performed, waiting in line for hours and sometimes a day was just everything to Gerard and the band. In the beginning days, Gerard and Frank had always been close; closer than friends at any point. Neither of them used any terms such as boyfriend or lover, but they knew it whenever one of their gazes met during a show. 

Frank arched his back on stage, fingers concentrating on the notes of his guitar. Gerard was always near Frank, even when he didn’t realize it. Mikey mentioned in passing how close the two seemed to be- like a single unit on stage. The way Frank beckoned Gerard during song of the harder paced songs and the way Gerard was reeled in so easily by the youngest member’s vibrant personality. Frank could light up a room in seconds. He was the shortest and youngest member of the band, even if he kept reminding Mikey they were only a little over a year apart. 

Frank had been involved in the music scene since puberty. He was raw, gifted and somehow that made him pure. He was vulgar at times, sure, and he smoked a lot of cigarettes and drank a lot of beer, but he was still so giving. Frank always went out of his way to help others if he could. He even begged the other members to stay longer at the signings after the shows when the fans would crowd around, praying for a chance for a photo, an autograph, a glance. 

Frank had become friends with Gerard almost instantly when they weren’t even in the same band. Gerard was still in his basement, drawing and playing D&D when they were just getting together. Frank teased him and called him a ‘total art nerd.’ Something about Frank’s personality drew Gerard to him. However, even more so than his personality, Frank was drop dead gorgeous. 

He had large, round hazel eyes with almost two perfectly shaped eyebrows. His lips were always curled into the most enticing grin. He was short, but a powerhouse. Ray Toro couldn’t help but compliment him once they were off stage or out of practice sessions. Frank was always changing his hair. When they first met, it was brown and brassy. He wore a lot of punk shirts, and even shirts from his older band Pencey Prep. He was a true punk kid, but instead of being a complete piece of shit, he was actually the sweetest, kindest man Gerard has ever met.

That’s how it started at least… Gerard asked Frank to join My Chemical Romance after Frank helped them book a few gigs at small venues. He was forever grateful for Frank’s kindness, as well as his connections in the music scene. The first time they kissed—well, Gerard always remembered one way: they were drunk… just a bit. Gerard wasn’t a big drinker, but once Frank started dropping by and bringing a six pack with him, he couldn’t say no anymore to his offers. They were sitting on the floor of a live house after a show. The purple and green lights of the club were mesmerizing and the loud drone of the bass in the distance made Gerard’s head swim. He already had one and half beers, holding the can carefully against his lap. Frank was sitting with his knees bent, brushing back a fistful of dark hair. His eyed were rimmed red and black, lips hanging with a half smirk as he watched the vocalist. Gerard couldn’t help but catch his glance, looking away sheepishly. “W-What..?” 

“Just looking at you,” Frank responded casually. It irritated Gerard a bit how open and forward the younger man was. 

“Why?”

“You just look good in this light.” 

Gerard turned his gaze back to Frank, studying the way the light reflected off his face, making him seem phantasmagoric. 

“Frank, I….” but before Gerard could even finish whatever the hell he was going to say, Frank had already pressed their lips together. It wasn’t forceful or violating. It was….gentle. Gerard barely had any time to register that he was kissing his friend; a man; a potential bandmate. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss- his first kiss with another man. It felt right.

Frank was the first to retract; keeping his hazel eyes on Gerard’s flushed expression. “Did you like that?”

“W-Why did you…kiss me?”

“I just wanted to… I wanted to see what it would be like. You always look so fucking lonely, like you’re about to cry. You seem like your head is swimming with countless amounts of ideas but you can’t share them with anyone else because no one fucking gets it. I want to get you, Gerard. I want you to share everything with me.”

Gerard wasn’t sure if it was the help of the alcohol or the music washing through him, but he truly felt touched by Frank’s words. They were genuine. He was genuine. Was he falling for him? No, that can’t be right. Frank Iero is a guy. On top of being a guy, he’s someone Gerard considers a best friend next to Mikey. Gerard didn’t have an issue with Frank being a guy; no, that wasn’t it. His issue was; Frank was a guy who lived in a place where Gerard couldn’t touch. Frank was pure punk and has been involved with so many bands and musicians since practically birth. Gerard was so new to everything that it almost felt embarrassing. He looked to Frank for guidance. Both Frank and Ray knew so much and even Mikey, even Mikey was above him. Gerard felt beaten down, his self-esteem already at a new low this year. 

Gerard wrinkled his nose, sniffling a bit. “I liked it… “He admitted shyly, “Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me?” Frank finished off his third beer, brow arching.

“Yeah… Thank you for wanting someone like me.”

“Oh, Gee…” Frank scooted closer, snaking an arm around Gerard’s shoulders to pull him closer. “I like you so much.”

And yeah, that was kind of the beginning of everything. Whether or not Gerard was drunk or high at that club wasn’t really what came to mind, it was Frank being so gentle, even as his first male kiss. Frank was always gentle, always so giving and compassionate. 

Once Frank officially joined My Chemical Romance in 2002, everything was set and done. Gerard was closer than ever to the guitarist. They would hang out and read comics. Gerard was always really excited to get Frank into new things, even if he didn’t like Spiderman. Frank would bring over CDs Gerard had never heard before and they’d lie in bed listening and talking for hours. It was almost as if outside of writing and playing music, Gerard and Frank were truly together. 

Sometimes they’d get drunk while on tour and Mikey was out with the others. They’d just sit and zone out in the van, drinking and smoking cigarettes. Frank would lay his head against Gerard’s shoulder, fingers snaking their way up the vocalist’s lap to give him groin a firm squeeze. They never really did more than making out and sometimes groping, but Frank wanted to go a bit further. 

One night before their next show, they were stranded in the middle of a highway, waiting for a bus from another band on the tour to pick them up. They were used to breaking down on the road a lot, or running out of gas, but tonight Frank was a lot bolder than usual. Mikey was on his sidekick in the back. Ray was already asleep with a hat over his eyes as they waited for help. Frank gave Gerard a very devilish grin before sliding his left hand over the vocalist’s jeans and squeezing the skin between his balls and inner thigh. Gerard forced back a moan, beginning to sweat with Frank’s actions.

Mikey was in the backseat for fucks sake! He was engrossed with his sidekick device, a pair of black headphones plugging his ears with Iron Maiden leaking out. Even so, Gerard shook his head a bit, mouthing a firm ‘no’ to Frank. This must have only made things worse since the guitarist only proceeded to unzip his fly, sliding his fingers beneath the dark fabric of his underwear.

“Fuck—“ Gerard hissed, using every fiber of his being to force back any moans and grunts to follow, Frank taking hold of his cock and pumping his hand. His mouth was gaping and he was more afraid the expressions of ecstasy on his face gave away their position more than the actual sounds of his voice.

“So, Gerard, are you excited to get there? We should get some coffee before setting up.” That little shit was making casual conversation? You can’t do that when your hand is buried deep into the confines of a man’s denim jeans. 

“Mm..hmm—coffee…” Gerard was barely able to respond, Frank’s hand applying pressure to the base of his cock; his fingers slickened by the pre-come trickling down the tip. Frank smirked once more, eyes intense, almost glowing. He looked so damn evil, but fuck…fuck… it felt so good. 

“Ah—Please…” Gerard gasped inwardly, his brows pinching. His fingers dug into the seat beneath him, legs spreading in order to allow Frank better access. 

“Please what? You should probably stop putting so much sugar in your coffee too. It makes you a bit loopy.” 

“Mm—hm…Y-Yeah…sorry.” Frank was tormenting Gerard. Every time Gerard felt himself grow closer to orgasm; he’d rub his thumb against the tip of his cock and pull away for a few seconds. Gerard felt as if he was going to lose it. He didn’t even care about Mikey sitting just a few feet from him. He wanted Frank to finish him off. He was so hard that it was painful, and the other was just taunting him, stroking him slow and steady, but making sure the vocalist felt every callused finger against his sensitive organ. He gave his hips a small buck, encouraging Frank to continue. 

“O-Oh shit.. “ Gerard was unable to stop a moan from escaping his throat, breath hitching. Frank immediately tugged down his underwear and jeans to allow the cock to spring free, leaning his head down into the vocalist’s lap just as he came. His lips wrapped tightly around the cock, swallowing every last drop of semen. Gerard came hard, shuddering and craning his neck back. Anyone who even glanced as his face would know what the hell was going on. His mouth was gaped with a silent cry, Frank pulling his head back up to lick at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, look, I think our bus is here to pick us up.” He grinned, tucking some dark hair behind his ears. 

Fuck you, Frank. 

\---

 

Gerard stumbled back onto the small sitting area of the bus, giggling. The room began to spin slightly and all he saw was Frank. He outstretched his arm, beckoning him closer. They were both pretty high just from the show prior, however the combination of beer and pills made Gerard feel as if he was on a rocket, flying through space with the shorter guitarist. Frank took his wrist and plopped down between Gerard’s legs, leaning up to nip at his jaw, sinking teeth affectionately into his neck. 

“Mm, “ Gerard rolled his head back, his blood running hotter- on fire as he let Frank’s fingers and lips explore his face and neck. He felt the zipper of his hoodie being pulled down, exposing his pale skin. He gave another giggle, hearing Frank laugh in return. Frank always made fun of the way the other laughed. He called Gerard feminine, but not in an insulting manner, in a way that he admired that the vocalist didn’t conform to society’s view on what masculinity was for a man. He felt more attracted to Gerard because he was so open and free about who he was. 

“You taste a bit salty,” Frank snorted, his pink tongue lapping at Gerard’s exposed nipple, the vocalist shaking beneath his body. 

“Fuck…”

“We should shower before we get back on the road. I spoke to the other band and they said they’d let us use their hotel room bathroom.”

“Yeah, okay…” Gerard was in another zone. His pupils were dilated. His skin felt as if it were dancing with live electricity, all of the pores opening up at once allowing the melody from their performance earlier to soak through. He stared at the ceiling, mouth hanging open as Frank licked and sucked his nipples, his hand already working to remove Gerard’s pants and underwear. Frank yanked them down to his knees with a grunt, his boner pressed into Gerard’s thigh. 

“Gee… Gee, will you fuck me?” 

Gerard nodded. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was agreeing with at first, but when he looked back up at Frank, the other was already moving off his lap to undress, kicking his jeans and underwear off and then tossing aside his black band shirt. 

“Fuck…” Gerard’s tongue dabbed across his lower lip. Frank was so fucking hot. 

“Fuck me,” Frank said again, helping Gerard get his pants fully off so he could move better. He climbed onto Gerard’s lap, kissing his lips hard, grinding their lower bodies together in a wild dance. This only made Gerard harder, feeling he would be able to come just from this. Frank jerked his hips back suddenly, feeling the wetness of their pre-come moistening their laps. 

“Fuck me, Gee. Fuck me hard. I’ll even let you sit there. I’ll ride you so fucking hard.”

Frank’s dirty talk made Gerard moan. He reached up to slide his fingers over the guitarist’s slender hips, fingertips tracing the small bird tattoos across the muscular skin. “Ride me.” He breathed out, teasing Frank’s cock by only ghosting his fingers across the head.

Like an obedient puppy, Frank shifted to allow Gerard to press against him. He licked at his fingers, sucking on them like they were the most delicious treats he’s ever had. Gerard watched the guitarist in a trance; watching him coax himself, then reach down to penetrate his own body in between his ass and Gerard’s cock. 

“Fuck…jesus fucking Christ, Frank… You’re so hot.”

“So are you.” Frank moaned, working two fingers into his body to stretch himself. He had been doing this for a few nights, anticipating the time he’d finally get to sleep with Gerard. When Frank felt he was relaxed enough, he gently positioned Gerard’s cock against his ass. He bit down on his lower lip hard, sucking on his lip ring as his muscled stretched and took in the head slowly. It still hurt, quite a bit. Frank forced back a yelp as Gerard was pushing inside. He felt the heat from his cock, radiating and penetrating him deep.

Gerard exhaled. The muscles of Frank’s body were enveloping him fully, welcoming him inside. He was so hot. He was melting Gerard. 

Frank whined, hunching forward to hold onto Gerard’s shoulders, steadying himself, not wanting to push down all the way to the base yet. Gerard shuddered, digging fingers into Frank’s lower back and ass.  
“How can you feel so incredible?”

“I dunno…” Frank breathed out, “How can you have such a large cock and never use it?”  
Gerard tried to laugh, but was too overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Frank. Why haven’t they ever fucked like this before? It was always handjobs and blowjobs, but never this… All that kissing and grinding on stage always got them both so hot and bothered, only to return to a bus filled with bandmates – his brother for one- and sometimes tour managers; Gerard usually had to find an empty bathroom and fuck his hand, thinking of how good Frank’s mouth was. 

His eyes peered up at Frank’s face, taking in his expression. He looked so vulnerable, so pure… 

“Frank…Ah, I’m going to move now.” He couldn’t wait any longer. When Frank gave him an approving nod, Gerard moved both hands down to his small hips and gave a firm thrust. Frank’s breath hitched, moaning a sweet and deep melody. He was moaning Gerard’s name in the most dangerously precious voice. 

“Ah, Gee…! Gerard—fuck…fuck me…” He begged. Gerard could only oblige him, picking up his pace to rock into the smaller guitarist’s body, burying himself deep. Gerard forced himself to hold back his orgasm that was already threatening to spill forth, the extreme sensitivity he felt from the drugs both a blessing and a curse. He nearly lost it when Frank dug his nails into Gerard’s dark hair, scraping against his scalp and tugging. The sensations made him cry out, forcing him to fuck the guitarist harder to try to stop him. Watching Frank was hard to describe. He knew the guitarist’s body could twist and turn from their performances together on stage, but this was entirely different. His back was arched back in an almost painful manner, fingers splayed onto Gerard’s chest as his hips moved hypnotically. He was so limber and fit perfectly around Gerard. 

They were so lost; desperate and clinging, and crying out with pleasure, not caring who the fuck was around and who came in. Frank’s body began to tighten up after a few moments, indicating to Gerard he was about to orgasm. Gerard swiftly moved his hand down to wrap around his cock, stroking him hard and firm until finally the thick pearls of semen trickled down his digits. After relieving Frank, Gerard went back to bucking into his body, reaching that deepest part of the guitarist, causing him to whine and arch, still sensitive from his recent orgasm. 

Gerard gave a choked and strangled moan, holding Frank in place by his hips as he gave a final buck before releasing into him, spurting out so much that it began to dribble down in small threads over Frank’s thighs. Frank leaned his head into Gerard’s chest, elated.

“Mm…” Gerard was definitely dizzy. Sweat beaded his forehead, bangs matted to his face. His cheeks were red and flushed, heart racing so fast he thought he would actually die.

After a few moments of silence and soft breathing, Frank moved off Gerard’s now painfully flaccid cock. He smirked at the mess on the vocalist’s lap, reaching down to help him up. “Let’s go shower before anyone gets back. I’m not sure I could handle being covered in your semen for another day or two.”

Gerard couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah…I’m sorry I made such a mess on you—in you…” 

“Shut up.” Frank smiled, kissing Gerard’s lips, giving him a playful smack on the cheek. “I could honestly go for a smoke and a grilled cheese sandwich. I heard there was small dingy ass diner a few miles up the road. Wanna hitch a ride and go?”

“Yeah. Shower at the hotel first though.” Gerard reached down in a vain attempt to gather their pants and underwear in case anyone decided to return. Frank just smiled at him. 

Frank still never called them lovers, but Gerard knew. 

 

Even with those unspoken words, he knew.


End file.
